


Nothing but a Whisper

by Purple_Rogue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Rogue/pseuds/Purple_Rogue
Summary: She has waited so long... too long in fact, maybe there is nothing but a whisper left.





	Nothing but a Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This is just a fun work from my overactive imagination.

She stood at the gates and stared out in to the distance. Her pink hair fluttered in the wind and she sighed. How long had it been?  
"You have nothing to do with my sins." His words echoed in her head, followed shortly by his gentle forehead tap. How after everything he had done, everything he had said was he still able to turn her into a weak kneed pile of mush?  
"Get it together Sakura." She muttered as she continued to stare at the tree that appeared to be the most interesting thing in the world.  
"Sakura! Are you ready?" A familiar voice woke her from her thoughts. She smoothed her dress and painted on her fake smile that she had mastered over the years.  
"Yes Kakashi-sensei." She turned towards him and took the arm he offered. He looked so different in a tux, she looked at the silver haired man wide eyed and tried to keep her mouth from gaping. Then she giggled when she realized even a tux he kept his mask on, something would never change. "You look handsome Kakashi."  
Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. "I'd only wear this blasted thing for Naruto." He grumbled. Sakura giggled.  
"He has grown up so much, I can't believe he is the first of us to get married." Her smile said she was happy for her best friend but her eyes showed sadness.  
Kakashi looked at her carefully but didn't remark about the gleam in her eyes, "Yes." Was all he said as they approached the wedding venue.  
The ceremony had been beautiful and all of Kohona had come out to support the war hero and the beautiful Hyuga, even people from other villages came to share in Naruto's bliss, that man really had a contagious personality and you couldn't help but love him after truly getting to know him. Sakura cried as Naruto kissed Hinata and watched them leave only to return to mingle with the guests at the reception, overall it was perfect except for the notable absence of a certain raven haired ninja. The music played softly and all the couples began to dance. Sai twirled Ino around the floor completely lost in her. Shikamaru pulled Temari close and whispered something in her ear that set her skin ablaze. Naruto held on to Hinata like she would disappear if he let go, and Sakura stood nursing a glass of sake.  
"Care for a dance?" She turned to Yamato who had his hand extended and small smile on his face.  
"Yes." She took his hand and let him guide her on to the dance floor. "Thank you for saving me from my self pity." She chuckled.  
"What are friends for?" Yamato winked at her and started to twirl her around the dance floor, never taking his eyes off of Orochimaru. When the song ended Sakura thanked him for his company and went back to find Kakashi who was talking quietly with Gaara about Kage business.  
"Sakura." Gaara greeted her and smiled softly. Kakashi stiffened for a moment when she put her hand on his shoulder but she didn't notice. Gaara eyed him carefully and gave a knowing smile. "Sakura, Kakashi and I are just finishing our conversation, I know he has been wanting to give you a dance." Kakashi gave Gaara a subtle glare.  
"Well let's dance Kakashi." She pulled him on to the dance floor and didn't notice the chuckle Gaara let out or the death glare Kakashi shot him as she turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he uncomfortably wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed to the music.  
"I won't bite you know, you can hold me closer." She giggled at him and turned her jade eyes up at the man.  
"I know, sorry, I don't really like dancing." He pulled her a little closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't help but realize how comfortable she felt in his arms, or how great he smelled. One song turned into another, then another, and they stayed glued together dancing the night away. When Naruto and Hinata finally left to start their honeymoon Kakashi offered to walk Sakura home.  
"Care for a drink?" She walked into her apartment and he followed her in. The way he had so many times before, but this time something felt different.  
"Ummm, just one." He sat down on her couch and finally took off those awful shoes and loosened the tie. He relaxed his head on the back of her couch as she shuffled around the kitchen grabbing glasses and a bottle of wine.  
"Thank you for not letting me go alone tonight. Sometimes I miss him so much my heart aches." She admitted as she sat next to Kakashi on the couch.  
"He'll be back before you know it." Kakashi winked at her.  
"Make yourself at home, I'm just going to change out of this awful thing." She breezed past him and left him sitting on the couch. She looked at the picture of team 7 on the dresser as she peeled the dress off. She couldn't help but notice how much they had all changed. Kakashi no longer left his eye covered now that he no longer had a sharingan,  
he no longer chastised them as a teacher because he recognized them as equals. His silver hair had stayed the same unruly and wild, the complete opposite of his personality and he still had that lazy smile that made his eyes crinkle and his mask bunch up slightly giving a hint as to what may be beneath. Naruto had matured more than all of them. He had grown taller, lost all his baby fat and now was completely sculpted and impressive to look at. He still had that charming smile that turned enemies into friends and those breath taking blue eyes, in another life she may have loved him but now in this life he was a brother and dear friend who she cherished. Then there was Sasuke. He had ripped all their hearts out and trampled over them time and time again. He shook her to her core and left her weak only for her to make herself stronger. His hair had grown longer over the years and now he had a rinnegan that he took measures to conceal and even missing an arm he was painfully handsome. Naruto had pulled him back, he latched on to him in the darkness and refused to let him go and eventually Naruto's light overpowered the depth of Sasuke's darkness but even now he wasn't home. She sighed and pulled her over sized white sweater on that she always wore at home. The collar had stretched so much it fell off her right shoulder and the sleeves were too long so she had to push them up to her elbows to use her hands it fell to mid thigh. It was hideous, but so comfy. She pulled on a pair of pink shorts that she sometimes would train in and walked back into her living room to see that Kakashi had peeled off his tux jacket and had unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirts. His arms were stretched over the back of the couch and he had his eyes closed in thought.  
"You look comfortable." She chuckled as she took a seat next to him on the couch.  
"I am." He chuckled and sat up to grab his glass of wine. He took in her ruffled pink hair that was messed up from changing, she hadn't bother to fix it since it was just him after all. The sweater was big enough to swallow her whole but still left little to the imagination as she curled her legs under her and sipped her own wine. Her cheeks were pink from the alcohol she had sipped and wear she scrubbed the make up off her face. He couldn't help but notice how breathtakingly beautiful she had become. He cleared his throat in an attempt to rid himself of that train of thought. "So, when is he coming back?"  
Sakura's eyes fell and he immediately regretted asking. "I don't know. He sent a letter with his congratulations to Naruto but didn't have anything else in it, and not a single message to me." She sighed. "He'll never see as anything other than that annoying little girl. No body does." She shook her head and drained her glass.  
"That's not true." Kakashi looked at her and saw the beginning of tears forming in her eyes. "You're a better medic than Shizune maybe even Tsunade. You're stronger than Gai, and you're as smart as Shikamaru."  
"Well maybe not Shikamaru, but I get what you mean." She chuckled, "but I'm not as beautiful as Hinata, Ino, or Kurenai, why would he even bother."  
"You're even more beautiful to me." His voice was barely a whisper but she heard it. She looked at him and smiled weakly. "Thank you Kakashi, you always cheer me up even when it's a blatant lie."  
He put a hand on her thigh and looked at her. "I'm not lying Sakura, you are beautiful and he knows it. Trust me." He squeezed lightly and ruffled her hair like he had done so many times before but for some reason right now her skin burned where his hand touched and she held her breath.  
"Thank you Kakashi." She smiled again. He let his hand linger for a moment and then got to his feet.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." He walked to the door and let him self out.  
"Good night Kakashi." She whispered as he closed the door behind him.  
She sat where he left and eventually sleep took her, she had the same dream she had so many nights before. She was back on that bench Sasuke left her at crying and waiting for him to come back, and he did. He cupped her face and pulled her to him and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and relished in his touch and when she opened her eyes she was staring at Sas... wait no not tonight, tonight it was Kakashi.  
"What the hell." She sat up from the couch. It must of just been because it still smelled like him. She shook her head and stood up looking at the clock. "Damn it." She was going to be late to meet to Kakashi and they had to leave for Suna today. "Damn, damn, damn." She grumbled. She didn't even bother to shower as she tore off her clothes and put on her mission gear, she grabbed her pack by the door and dashed towards the gates. Kakashi stood at the gate with Sai in his Hokage robes.  
"Good morning Ugly." Sai greeted her, "nice of you to join us." He smiled.  
"Can it." She glared at him.  
"Good morning Sakura." Kakashi smiled at her and his eyes crinkled and for some reason she had to hold her breath. Even with that damn mask his smile was beautiful she thought.  
"Good morning Hokage-sama." She nodded, turning on her business persona in the process.  
"Shall we?" Kakashi turned towards the gate.  
"Yes." She smiled and followed him. They travelled quickly and reached Suna in three days. Since the war was over their trip was uneventful and the had all laughed and joked the whole way.  
"Greetings!" Kankuro yelled as they crossed into Suna.  
"Hello puppet master." Sai smiled.  
"Why are you so weird?" Kankuro eyed him. "Sakura!" He scooped her up and spun her around and she laughed lightly at his display. He had taken to her since she saved his life and they had become very good friends.  
"Where is Temari?" Sakura looked around for the blonde woman.  
"With Shikamaru in Kohona." He shrugged. "Gaara has set you up in the his building. Please feel free to rest he will meet with you three tonight. By the way, there is one more visitor here, he is waiting for you three in your room." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and followed Kakashi and Sai to their usual room and there sat Sasuke.  
"Sasuke?" She whispered.  
"Sakura." He looked at her briefly before letting his gaze land on Kakashi.  
"Traitor." Sai smiled his fake smile but his eyes narrowed. He still didn't trust Sasuke and he didn't care if he knew.  
"Replacement." Sasuke smiled at him.  
"Why are you here?" Kakashi looked at him.  
"I had stopped to get some information on some rogue ninja I have been tracking and heard you guys were on your way so I decided to stay and wait." He shrugged. Sakura stayed glued to her spot staring at the man. "How is Naruto?"  
"Married." Sakura answered.  
"I wish I could have been there." His eyes showed a little sadness.  
"You could have been." She said with a little venom. He looked at her and shrugged again before sighing.  
"Well, I have said my greetings now I will be off, I have some leads I need to follow." Kakashi nodded and Sasuke shook his hand, Sai made no move to give him a farewell and stopped for a brief moment in front of Sakura before poking her on the forehead again and walking out. Kakashi couldn't help but notice she didn't blush this time.  
"Gaara just wants you to look over some changes he is planning on making at the hospital Sakura, he and I are going to look over some documents regarding rebuilding after the war. Sai, you're here because I needed a third."  
"Thank you Sensei." Sai smiled before he left the room, to go draw more than likely. Sai loved the architecture in Suna.  
"Are you okay, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he peeled off his robes.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" She looked at Kakashi who was now standing in his black shirt he used to train in and a pair of Jonin pants.  
"You just didn't seem happy to see him, I know how much you have missed him."  
"I was just surprised I guess." She collapsed on to the bed and closed her eyes drifting to sleep. Kakashi heard her light snores and chuckled. He pulled out the scrolls he meant to read and sat down in the chair by the window.  
(Sakura was back on the dance floor, pressed tightly to Kakashi, clinging to him as if she could never let him go. His eyes poured into her and her heart raced. She reached a hand up and pulled his mask down. Her didn't bother to take in his face before she placed a kissed on his lips. He growled and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Suddenly the scenery melted and they were back in her apartment. "Kakashi." She whimpered into his mouth.)  
Kakashi perked up from where he was sitting when he heard Sakura whimper in her sleep. He was afraid she was having a nightmare. He got up to wake her up and then she whispered his name before she panted lightly. He froze. What was she dreaming about?  
(She peeled off his coat and threw it forgotten on the floor. He lifted her up and slammed her hard into the wall but she didn't feel the pain, she just gasped. He reached down and freed himself before he pushed into her, letting a moan fall from her lips. "Ka-ka-shi." She moaned a little louder this time.)  
This time it was most definitely a moan not a whimper, and it was most definitely his name. He began to pace. What the hell? He needed air. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as her chest rose and fell and whimpers and soft moans escaped her lips. He couldn't help but be slightly jealous of whatever dream him was doing. Shit. He thought to himself as Sakura's breath became more ragged. When her body began to quiver he couldn't take it anymore and he stormed out of the room trying to put whatever distance between them he could, damn it.  
Sakura woke up cheeks blazing. She had the most amazing dream, it literally reduced her to a puddle, and it wasn't about Sasuke. She could feel the moisture between her thighs and her cheeks reddened more. Her eyes scanned the room and saw she was alone, thankfully. She hopped off the bed and peeled off her clothes and ran to the bathroom that was attached to their room, she needed to get clean. She submerged herself in the top and dipped her hair under the water. Kakashi? Why was she dreaming about Kakashi? Where did he go? Did she make any noises in her sleep. Oh god, I hope not. She thought to herself. She scrubbed herself with the vanilla scented soap Gaara always provided because he knew she loved the smell. She needed to get a grip. She loved Sasuke right? Right. She whispered to the empty room, although she didn't sound convinced anymore. She didn't know how long she sat in that bath but she didn't bother moving for quite sometime. She heard Sai call to her from the room that dinner would be ready soon and she should probably get out before she turned into an ugly prune instead of an ugly woman. She rolled her eyes and waited to here the door shut behind him before she pulled herself out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel. She opened the door and scanned the room, yep she was alone. She let her towel drop from around her as she grabbed a dress to put on for dinner when the door swung open.  
Kakashi's mouth went dry. Sakura stood with rosy skin, that glistened in the light from the water that still clung to her. Steam rose off her still warm body from the bath and the room smelled of vanilla. She whirled around wide eyed and saw Kakashi gaping.  
"Kakashi!" She screamed as she pulled the dress over her, desperate to cover her skin, forgetting the lack of undergarments or chest bindings.  
"I, I'm sorry." He stuttered before whirling out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Well, if he wasn't going to have her haunting his thoughts before, she certainly was now. The curve of her back was delicious, her pale skin was perfectly unscarred because of her healing skills, and those legs. Holy hell what he wouldn't do to have them wrapped around his neck. What the hell Kakashi? He chided himself, this was Sakura, his Sakura. No, not his, he thought to himself, Sasuke's. She was and always would be Sasuke's.  
Sakura pulled her long hair back into a pony tail and let it fall down her back. The little black dress was simple it hugged her soft curves, and had a long slit accentuating her only asset she was proud of her legs. She had painted make up on her face when she finally realized she didn't have on any undergarments. Sai opened the door, "Come on ugly."  
Well she didn't have time now, it's not like anyone would pay enough attention to notice anyway. She shrugged and followed him out. When they arrived in the dining room she found Gaara and Kakashi hovered over a scroll talking quietly to themselves and Kankuro lounging against the wall. Kankuro noticed them first and smiled. Kakashi looked up and saw Sakura standing there with Sai and he held his breath. He was in trouble. Very big trouble.  
She casually walked over and sat next to Kakashi. Kakashi got a painful look of her long legs as she pushed herself into her chair and his eyes fell on her breasts and he bit the inside of his cheek. She didn't bother with chest bindings after he rudely burst in on her. He was going to hell.  
"Kakashi, what do you think?" Gaara broke him of his thoughts.  
"I think it's a great idea. It would create extra income for Suna and would help in rebuilding. Sai could probably draw up some plans for you." Kakashi offered.  
"I am an artist, not an architect." Sai looked at Kakashi.  
"Still you could give him a starting point?" Kakashi offered. Sai nodded.  
"Whatever you say Hokage."  
"Will you come with me now?" Gaara looked at Sai pleading.  
"Okay." He sighed.  
"Great." Kankuro followed Gaara and Sai out of the room leaving Kakashi and Sakura sitting side by side.  
"I'm sorry." Kakashi finally said.  
"It's okay. We are sharing a room, I should have locked the door." She smiled. "It's not like I have anything special." Kakashi tried to suppress the urge to grab her and show her just how special what she had was.  
"Sasuke walked in on me changing once and he laughed." She remembered. "He told me I looked like a boy. I was twelve at the time but still." She chuckled. "He was probably right."  
Kakashi couldn't help but want to punch Sasuke in the face. He really had left this woman with no confidence at all.  
"He travels with a woman you know." She murmured. "Karin. She still travels with him from time to time. I'm a better medic than her we all know that so I can't help but think she must have something else that is, well useful." Her eyes fell. That's it, he was tired of watching her hurt. He was going to hell anyway.  
He pulled his mask down grabbed her face and yanked it to him and kissed her. He kissed her so hard that she gasped. He instantly shot his tongue into her mouth to taste her. He nipped at her bottom lip and sucked it softly. She quivered and brought her hands up to his silver hair. She scraped his scalp and he groaned. He kissed her until he couldn't breath and then finally he pulled away panting.  
"Kakashi?" She panted out his name, her eyes were unfocused but she didn't look angry.  
"I.... I'm sorry." He mumbled again and then ran out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him. Leaving her sitting there squeezing her thighs together, and shaking like a leaf in the wind.  
"Kakashi." She whispered and brought a hand to her lips that were still swollen from his kiss and his taste still lingered on her tongue and oh if he didn't have the best taste she had ever tasted. 

 

She found him standing at the window looking disturbed. "Kakashi." She put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her with his eyes of coal searching her for anger.  
"Sakura, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...."  
"Why did you?" She cut him off.  
"I wanted to take your pain away. I wanted to make you forget. Even if it was just for a moment." He shrugged. She stood silent for a moment and stared at him.  
"Well," She brought her eyes to meet his. "Make me forget." She whispered.  
He stiffened. "What?"  
"I said," She stepped closer to him, "make me forget." She brought her hand to his chest.  
"Sakura, I can't, we can't. I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry." He stepped back.  
"But you did. Kakashi you did and for a second, just a second, I didn't feel anything other than you." Her eyes were gleaming.  
"Sakura, you love someone else." He was whispering now.  
"I don't know if I do or I don't anymore." She started to cry, "all I know is I've waited so long and I need to feel something other than this emptiness."  
"Sakura, if we cross that line, if he finds out." His voice trailed off.  
"He what? He may not want me? He doesn't want me now!" Now the tears flowed easily. "No one does apparently." She turned from him ready to leave the room. But Kakashi's will had broke. He was tired of her hurting and he would be damned if she continued to feel like no one wanted her. His hand shot out. He whirled her around and pulled his mask down again.  
"He doesn't need to know." Kakashi whispered. She looked at him wide eyed. This time she really took in his face. It was not breathtakingly handsome like Sasuke's, or boyishly handsome like Naruto's. It was ruggedly handsome, and so manly her sex ached. A small mole was on his chin but other than that and the scar over his eye it was completely unblemished. His lips were full and his white canine teeth were a little sharper than most and god she wanted to feel them sink into her skin. "He doesn't need to know what we do tonight." He swirled her around and pulled the curtains closed before she could even register what was happening.  
She gasped when she felt the wall touch her back. She moaned when he picked her legs up and wrapped them around his waist and she forgot to breath when he kissed her again. This kiss was hungry, desperate. Their tongues danced and her hands gripped his shoulders. His hands were pushing her dress up and rubbing her creamy thighs as he left her mouth to trail kisses down her jaw and neck. He nipped here and there and she moaned out his name. He noticed when he bit her neck a little hard that her legs tightened around him more and her moan lasted longer. Interesting. He thought to himself before he repeated it.  
"Kakashi." She groaned again. He trailed kisses where ever her skin was exposed and touched her everywhere he could. Finally his hands ghosted over her sex and he felt heat radiating from it.  
"Fuck, Sakura." He groaned out. He teased her outer lips and noted the moisture was already there. His pants were becoming much too tight as his member grew. He pushed a finger into her and her muscles tightened and pulled him in. "Damn." He groaned out and she let her head tip back.  
"Kakashi, I... I don't want to wait anymore. If you want me just take me already." She panted. Kakashi had wanted to take his time with her, enjoy her a little longer but her pants and moans were making it hard for him to think. Fuck it. He thought to himself. He freed his member from his pants and didn't bother to undress anymore than that. He slammed into her hard and she let a scream rip from her chest.  
"Sakura." He groaned. She was painfully tight, gripping him like a molten vice that was soaked with glistening liquid. He was going to hell but if hell felt like this he would fuck it all day, all night, for the rest of eternity. She rocked against him wanting him to continue. He pulled back and slammed into him again. Her muscles tightened again. He started to set a slow but hard pace. And she clung to him.  
"Kakashi. Please just like that." She moaned and pulled him closer as he continued his rough pace. Sakura liked it hard, she liked it rough and that was turning him on more than he could admit. He bit into her neck and her muscles rippled around him. "Ka-ka-shi." She moaned out his name like she did when he was sleeping. Sakura was rapidly approaching release and she knew if she didn't take him with her they risked Sai walking in and finding them like this. She pulled her chakra into a molten ball in her womb swirling it around and when he slammed into her again she surged it forward to grip his cock, pulsing around it as her muscles contracted on him.  
"Sakura what the hell." He growled out and began to move faster. She kept the chakra focused on pulsing around his cock and she kept moaning every time he that wonderful spot. Finally after one very hard thrust she unraveled a scream ripped from her throat and the chakra she had focused on him surged even more as her whole body convulsed. He thrust one more time and followed her down into the abyss clinging to her as he scooted her down the wall and there they sat.  
His cock still impaled in her tight cavern, her legs still wrapped around him and the wall still supporting part of her weight.  
"Kakashi." She whispered against his skin. He shivered as she nipped lightly at his neck. She reached her hands up and put his mask back. "Sai will be back any moment." She pulled her self off of him, the evidence of their love making lingering on her thighs. "For the record." She turned towards him. "I don't give a damn if he knows." She said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, and it was the truth. The love she once had for him was nothing more than whisper, instead it had been replaced with Kakashi.  
"I don't either." Kakashi whispered back as the door clicked shut behind her. He realized there was no way he would give her back to him now.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic done :D


End file.
